Drunken Ghost Guardians
Ghost Guard The Ghost Guard is a spirit, who can provide safety and guidance, embodied by his evil appearance. They are good hearted and have a great purpose to provide safety for those in need. Ghost Guards have a very peculiar appearance; most would compare their facial appearance to a goat with a human body. They can either be male or female, but it’s near impossible to determine their sexual orientation. Although Ghost Guards are friendly and impose no danger to those people around it, reactions are always horrid due to its resemblance to evil. Ghost Guards appear to rescue those who endanger themselves in an automobile, which commonly occurs when drinking and driving. Although their sole purpose is to protect you from unprecedented car accident, most people freak out when Ghost Guards appear in the middle backseat, causing drunk drivers to steer out of control, ending in a terrible accident. Don’t judge a book by its cover, because though they look miscreant, they serve to your aid. It is not known why they only appear to help those who are drinking and driving and driving under the influence is never a good thing to do, but don’t be alarmed or freak out when they expose themselves to assist you. There are a few intimations that signal a Ghost Guards appearance in your backseat while you drive. When you are out partying and you reach an alcoholic level that impairs your motor skills, Ghost guards will signal your drunken ass by getting someone to spill some type of alcohol on your clothes. The second signal will cue you right before you leave a party or a club. You will notice that you loose something that holds value to you. Most of the time it’s a key or a wallet but it could also be something very noticeable like a shoe or an earing. You will then have an alarming realization or sudden feeling of happiness when you find your missing valuables on your cars dashboard; this is the final cue before the Ghost Guard finally reveals his or her face. When the Ghost Guard pops up in your backseat you will hear cop car sirens following you but there won’t be any visible to you. It is because of this sudden cop sound, which causes a lot of people to frantically loose control driving and crash into another car, tree, or a light pole. Be aware of the ghost guards cue to your life being saved. Those who are aware of the Ghost Guard’s saving signals, shy away from driving and don’t have to risk a limb or two. If you are of age to legally drink be aware of the cues and signals. If you ever witness someone who seems to have drunk a little too much, especially if they have a stain on their shirt from a drink, make sure to inform them about Ghost Guards for their safety. This is an insight for you to share for your loved ones and for those who have not have a drink in their life. -Zeric Hiyas